Cinema Date
by pinkswallowsun
Summary: Harry and Nikki go to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry finds he can relate to Snape more than he had imagined and one thing leads to another... Oneshot, lots of fluff.


**Just something I came up with today after going to see Harry Potter for the 3****rd**** time. Not that I'm obsessed! Separate from my lighthouse fics, just a bit of cliché-ish overly fluffy fun :) Slight spoilers for the movie, but should be OK if you've read the books (I think). Please R and R to let me know what you think; never tried anything like this before! **

**Love Flossie xxx**

**Cinema Date**

**Harry's Diary**

"Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

"You have booked tickets, haven't you?" Judging by ridiculously long queue at box office, unless she's had the foresight to book tickets in advance cinema date will most certainly not be happening. Either that, or will have to sit through two hours of alternative kids movie, eg. Cars 2/Kung Fu Panda 2. Why on earth do people bother making sequels to these things, when the originals were so god-awful? Maybe need to be a parent to understand.

Am now being given mock exasperating look; assume this was stupid question.

"Harry, we're going to see the final Harry Potter film on the first day of general viewings at a central London cinema; what do you think?" Is now waving ticket-like objects in face.

"See, I even had the initiative to pick them up this morning, before the box office became overrun with unorganised wizard wannabes. Just because you like to leave everything until the last minute, Harry, it doesn't mean some of us don't think to plan ahead!"

Phew, thank goodness for Nikki and absence of Y chromosome.

"Did I mention you're brilliant?"

"No, I don't think you did."

"Well, you're brilliant, Dr Alexander." Hang on…

"But Nikki? You did book 2D rather than 3D, didn't you? You did remember 3D makes me feel queasy?"

"Of course I did, I'm brilliant, remember? But you do realize it's not the 3D effects that make you feel sick, it's the vast amounts of popcorn and sweets you consume within the first 10 minutes of the film! Remind me, how many revels _did_ Leo and Janet get between them when they took us to see Part 1 of the Deathly Hallows last Christmas?"

Damn, has memory like an elephant. OK, so may have had chocolate binge on one occasion, but was complete one off. Don't intend to make habit of it.

"Yes, alright, little miss perfect! You know, if you don't stop teasing me I could just call Zak and give him your ticket instead!" In actual fact, is no one else would rather be here at cinema with, eating overpriced popcorn and giving evil glares to noisy teenagers in the middle of the film, but not going to tell her that.

"No you couldn't, I paid for them! And anyway, you love me really."

If only she knew just how accurate that statement is. For highly intelligent anthro-pathologist, is remarkably oblivious.

"Do I? Now come on, we've got 5 minutes until the film starts and I still need to buy popcorn."

Is rolling eyes now. "Harry, what is your obsession with popcorn? It's not even that nice! And god only knows how many calories there are in that stuff."

"And what is your obsession with calorie counting? Plus, I'll have you know that popcorn is actually surprisingly healthy."

Is now smirking. "Yep, of course it is. But the toffee coated one you insist on buying isn't."

Looks strangely cute when she smirks.

"Alright, alright, stop making me feel guilty about my popcorn! Now shush, we've got 4 ½ minutes and counting, let's get in the queue."

"OK, can you get me a bottle of water, please? I need to make a visit to the ladies."

"Again? But you went right before we left the lab!" What is it with women and overly frequent toilet stops?

She's doing the exasperate sighing thing again.

"Yes, but that was a toilet stop, this is a tissue collection stop."

"Tissues? Nikki, what do you need tissues for? We're watching Harry Potter, not the Titanic!"

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, it doesn't mean normal people aren't affected by character deaths, you know."

She's quoting Harry Potter already, brilliant. Don't blame her, is pure genius in media form. Hang on…

"Character deaths? What character deaths? I thought this was originally a children's film, you know, happily ever after sort of thing?" Zak's brief book summery over John Doe's PM prep this morning didn't include any mention of character deaths. Then again, was very brief.

"Harry, Dobby died in the last part! And you did read the book, didn't you?"

Damn, she's sussed me out. When accidently let it slip that still hadn't read the book last week, Nikki announced that needed to read Deathly Hallows at least before watching final film, or else was never going to read them. Don't see how this is a bad thing; hate reading. But Nikki was adamant; even lent me her copy of book, along with very pretty butterfly bookmark. Hope haven't lost it. And Dobby died? Oops, think might have slept through that part.

"Yes! OK, the first few chapters!" Judging by the look on her face, still doesn't believe me.

"OK, OK, I give in, I never made it past page 20. But you know I hate reading! Can't I just be a Potter film fan?"

"Oh but Harry, there's so much that they leave out of the films. And yes, there are character deaths, so I need to go and stock up on tissues. See you outside screen 4 in a minute, OK?"

Hope Nikki appreciates bottle of water, cost me almost twice amount of money that toffee-coated popcorn did. Why she can't make do with nice cheap carton of diet coke is beyond me.

Hurrah, Nikki really is brilliant. Has booked perfect seats slap bang in middle of cinema so can see whole screen, at perfect height on tiered seating so can see over BFG in row in front's head, and on opposite side of room to group of potentially noisy 8 year olds. Genius.

"Nikki?"

"Yep?"

"So who is it that dies?"

"That, Harry Cunningham, would be telling." Ohh, lights fading, must be about to start. "Now shush, and watch the film."

"Oh come on, we're going to be subjected to another 20 minutes of adverts minimum, you know we are. No one's going to object to us talking through the adverts. Now, tell me, who is it who dies? It'd better not be Hagrid, even I might be moved to tears if they killed off Hagrid."

"Maybe, maybe not. Have you turned off your mobile yet? We don't want a repeat performance of last time, do we?"

"Hey, how was I to know that someone was going to inconveniently jump off a 7 storey car park in the middle of the Horcrux hunt?"

"Yes, but if you'd had the sense to turn off your phone before the film started then the whole cinema wouldn't have had to know about it!"

Why is it that she's always right?

Yikes, for children's book adaptation, Harry Potter is shaping out to be rather scary. Voldemort voiceover thingy in Hogwarts Hall really gave me the creeps.

Blimey, really starting to empathise with Snape, though. Know how it feels to be hopelessly in love with someone you can't have. Although seriously hope Nikki doesn't marry latest unsuitable boyfriend and have kids, let alone name after me. That would be seriously weird.

Really though, starting to feel sorry for the bloke. Know the feeling, would do anything to protect Nikki, even switching from Voldy's gang. Love is a powerful thing.

Maybe I'm reading into this too much. Oh well, so long Severus Snape. Feel for you, mate. Really do.

Nikki in tears, not sure if is secretly a Snape fan or is crying at end of Potter era, etc etc. Or maybe is PMSing. Oh god, why did start thinking about PMSing? Gross, Harry, gross. Stop.

Although, would explain angry outburst at DCI this morning and presence of 4 Green & Blacks bars on desk as of yeasterday.

Cannot believe am sat in cinema in front of most highly anticipated film of year, and mind is on best friend's monthly cycles. Really need to get a life. Or a girlfriend, so can stop crushing on said best friend. Or possibly both.

Seriously though, should I try and comfort her? Why do women have to cry and vaguely sad bits of movies, doesn't half make life complicated. What to do…

Have settled for arm around shoulders. Nikki now leaning against chest, looks rather content. Stuff Harry Potter, really want to… no Harry, no, don't be stupid. Just because Ron and Hermione get to have best friend of 7 years snog doesn't mean you can.

Nikki looking at me now intently, can't quite place look on her face. Hmmm….

Ohhh.

Oh this is just fantastic. No, really, best experience of life, is sort of teenage fairy tale type moment come true. Am sat in darkened cinema with best friend, popcorn and credit-crunch causing bottle of water, lips locked together in passionate, full on kiss. Even better than could ever possibly have imagined, and best part is, if calculations are correct there's still another 20 minutes to go.

God, I love Harry Potter.


End file.
